


addiction

by softforjoohyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Honeypup, JooHyuk, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Minhyuk is a bit drunk, Romance, and has an addiction, how to tag this ???, minheon, nothing really happens but Joohyuk is always great, the Joohyuk tag is dead so I had to do something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforjoohyuk/pseuds/softforjoohyuk
Summary: „Sometimes I wonder what's going on between us.Is it love? Is that what everyone calls love?If it's true, then I want to feel like this forever.But this is not about me – it's about us.You make my heart ache, Lee Jooheon, you're my...-





	addiction

Life as an idol may seem pretty fun at first but once you take a look behind all the dedication, hard work and passion, you see a world full of doubts, tears and _insecurities._

 

But as hard as this life may be behind the curtains, Minhyuk enjoys it – he enjoys being an idol. He loves seeing all their fans cheering for him; cheering for _them_. Making others feel happy with what he does has always been the reason why wanted to debut – no matter when; no matter with whom – it was his _dream;_ a dream that eventually became reality. And speaking of dreams: There's something he hasn't experienced since his long awaited debut: a _real_ dream.

 

Minhyuk has always been having troubles falling asleep especially since their schedule became so stuffed lately because of the upcoming comeback. They've been working on the new album every single day and night for the last few weeks – whether it was recording the songs or practicing the choreos for hours – and now they finally got their well deserved rest.

 

Yet – even after being a complete physical mess - Minhyuk is the only one who _still_ can't fall asleep. But for him it became normal and as weird as it may sound, he likes it – he likes being full of energy even late at night – because for him there's one thing better than sleep: Heading over to their living room without anyone noticing and playing video games on the computer – something he can't do during the day because the others won't let him anymore.

 

_Do you call it an addiction if you can't stop thinking about something and wanting it in your life in every free minute?_

Well...Minhyuk doesn't. For him it's more like an 'escape'.

 

He's in a different world when he plays – a world created by imagination, creativity and fun without having to worry _what's happening right now or what might happen next._ If he does something wrong, he just tries _again_ – it sounds so easy, so much more fun than the boring...life.

 

Here he has the power of _control;_ he can be his own boss – controlling all these little characters that are hopelessly trapped behind the screen. Whereas in reality he _himself_ is the one who is controlled and trapped in his own mind without even realizing.

 

Even though the others know about his addiction or so-called 'escape', they don't know what's happening behind their backs, how much he really is _addicted_. They think they helped him, stopped him from playing _again and again_ but they don't have a single clue at all that he even wastes his precious sleep for a stupid game like a little kid.

 

But luckily Kihyun randomly found out about Minhyuk's secret a few days ago when there was a heavy storm outside and he himself couldn't sleep either. In the middle of the night he just wanted to grab something small to eat and quickly head back to his room hoping some food in his stomach would make him sleepy again and lets him forget about the chaos outside. But when he got out of the upper bunk of his bed, he noticed Minhyuk wasn't there underneath him as he should have been. Since those two share the room with Changkyun and Jooheon, he also looked at their beds too in order to make sure he wasn't just seeking someone's embrace. And when Minhyuk wasn't in his own or someone else's bed either, he for sure was just on the toilet, wasn't he? That's why Kihyun decided to continue his plan by going to the kitchen but when he passed their living room he saw dazzling reflections on the wall popping up in random intervals just like the striking lightnings outside.

 

At this point he wasn't even surprised anymore: You can't change the fact that an addiction is an addiction and that Minhyuk is still Minhyuk. But he wasn't angry – well...of course he was – but in this moment Kihyun rather felt bad for him; he felt bad for not being there when he maybe needed someone, not _something._ And since he didn't want to start a discussion this late at night he just let him; and once again he felt bad for not stopping him when he had the chance to. But he wanted a proper talk not just a „Go back to bed, Minhyuk, it's late“ and a lazy „You're not my mum“ as a response because he knew Minhyuk would've just continued to play when he'd fallen asleep again.

 

Well...the „proper talk“ never happened: Minhyuk avoids every conversation about his 'escape' as if he himself wants to _escape_ from his own behaviour.

 

Eventually Kihyun found no other option than changing the password of their computer, leaving a note that says: „Please don't hurt yourself any longer.“ He didn't want to annoy him with that (like Minhyuk thought at first), he just cares about him and doesn't want his addiction as well as his increasing sleep disorders to take overhand. And maybe – just _maybe_ – Minhyuk himself started to realize, that neither playing games would be a good solution for his insomnia nor his insomnia would be a good reason to play.

 

So _this night,_ instead of trying to avoid sleep, Minhyuk follows Kihyun's advice at least for _once_ and just lays in his bed hoping the sleeping bodies of his roommates Changkyun, Kihyun and Jooheon could calm him down. He can't change it anyways – for him it feels like his little characters just got beaten by the final boss without having any lives left; and this game called 'reality' unfortunately doesn't accept _cheating._

 

But Minhyuk wasn't used to this – he wasn't used to being awake without doing _anything._ Though he had been staying still for the last 15 minutes, he eventually can't stand it anymore and just decides to get up without any particular reason. He tiptoes through their dorm - but everything he does reminds him of gaming: Because he can't turn on a light without waking the others (especially Kihyun), he pretends to use night vision but _of course_ he fails; firstly he struggles to open the door, secondly he nearly falls over the chaos on the floor of their hallway. In his game he would've 1) never been so weak, 2) just tried _again.  
_

 

Minhyuk makes it into their living room, taking a desperate look at the dark computer which outlines are slightly visible in the moonlight coming through the window at the end of the room. The sticky note is still there – he hasn't taken it off since that night; maybe he wants to be reminded, maybe it was more like a note from _himself,_ not Kihyun.

 

If he wanted to, he could simply try to crack the new password any time. _Kihyun_ was the one who changed it and since you can look right through him, it probably has to be something like „sharksarecool“ or „Minhyukisanidiotbutistilllovehim“ - but maybe he is even too weak to do _that._

 

He turns around and heads over into their kitchen right towards the fridge; he doesn't even know what he's looking for, he just wants _something_ to eat. He puts his hand in without even looking and the first thing he grabs are a pack of strawberries – he smirks because at least for once he doesn't have to try _again._ He quickly eats them in the dark before searching for something to drink: The only problem is that he knows his loved soda is in the hallway and he for sure does not want to make the same or an even worse mistake again. Of course he could just drink from the water tap but water is _boring._

 

And maybe the white whine that was still left over from Hyunwoo's birthday party isn't even the worst choice. Minhyuk normally doesn't drink much alcohol but tonight he _needs_ it – it calms him down. Since he isn't used to drinking, he can't tell if the few sips already made him drunk but at least they stilled his thirst and he for sure feels a bit tipsy now...and tired – perfect.

 

He returns back to his room – surprisingly without any disruption this time despite the alcohol in his blood – and gets back into his bed again as quietly as possible. But tired eyes won't change a wide awake brain – not _Minhyuk's._

 

„Just focus on us, Minhyuk, maybe you can fall asleep then; we make you tired anyways, like you always say“ was Kihyun's advice before he went to bed. But because Minhyuk sleeps on the lower bunk he can only focus on Jooheon who's laying about 1.5m across from him.

 

And honestly: Staring at Jooheon's flawless face might be even better than staring at a dazzling computer screen. There's something so breathtaking about his presence: His glowing skin, his softly shut eyes, his beautiful eyelashes, his slightly furrowed brows indicating a dream, his small perfect nose, his chubby cheeks that are even cuter when he's laying down (and just the imagination of appearing dimples drives Minhyuk crazy), his kissable thick lips that peacefully part everytime a breath escapes, his little ears that are one of his weak spots just like his neck that needs to be praised with hickeys, his halfly exposed chest that is slowly raising and falling, his dark messy hair that frames all these features perfectly with a few strands softly resting on his forehead already waiting to be pushed aside-

 

But before Minyhuk could even finish this thought, he already finds himself sitting on the ground next to Jooheon's bed – head resting on the younger's chest, fingers carefully playing with his hair. „Jooheon-ah~ I think I have to tell you something...“, he mumbles to himself. It's really fascinating how deep Jooheon sleeps – you could literally throw yourself onto him and he would still continue to sleep like the cute little baby he is. And maybe that's even a good thing right now; maybe Minhyuk doesn't even want him to listen; maybe he just wants to speak out his thoughts aloud no matter if someone hears it or not. „I-I think I...like men“, he says even quieter.

 

Maybe – just _maybe_ – Minhyuk wasn't just escaping from stress or duties; maybe he was also running away from the _truth._ Maybe he was just scared of confrontations; scared of having too much time at sleepless nights to _think._ Maybe he was just afraid of _this night_ he knew would eventually come - if he wanted or not. And maybe – just _maybe_ – the alcohol was indeed not the worst choice.

 

And so it happened: He confessed it after years of being restrained by society and _himself_. How would they react? His family? His friends? His company? But he finally said it; to someone he trusts with his whole heart - someone who might not even be awake right now - but Minhuk doesn't care; when he is with Jooheon, all his struggles disappear. He said it and that's the only thing that's important for him. But the more he thinks about _what just happened,_ the more he thinks about _what might happen next_ – but now it's too late anyways; what does he have to lose anymore? „I...love you...“

 

What if Jooheon wakes up from his words or his rapidly pounding heart – would he just take it as a _joke?_ They always joke around and Minhyuk knows that Jooheon is straight. But even if he really heard it, he should for sure be too tired to remember it the next day, shouldn't he? But does Minhyuk want that? Does he want Jooheon to forget again? And would it even change something?

 

They for sure love each other (even though most of the affection comes from Minhyuk): They're always around the other, constantly hugging and clinging to one another, holding hands, sometimes sleeping in the same bed or showering together; occasionally they would even touch or massage each other, which can get quite sexual in Minhyuk's eyes and he likes it – _a lot._ But maybe Jooheon does it because he's bored or he just doesn't want to hurt his feelings – anyways: There clearly must be a reason why they're not dating...

 

He tries to distract himself, tries to focus on Jooheon's heartbeat underneath his cheek to calm his own down. „...so much. You're just so pretty, what should I do?“, he pouts. „I can't sleep~“

 

But Minhyuk wouldn't be Minhyuk if he'd just let him sleep like this while he himself is wide awake and on top of that all by himself. He just wants to feel someone's embrace, someone's body on his own – and that _someone_ is none other than Jooheon, _his_ Jooheon. With _him_ he can let his mind go wild, with _him_ he for once can be himself. Again: It's not like they're dating, but they're definetly not just best friends either. The only things that are keeping them in this undefinable state - away from something _more_ - are probably their company, Minhyuk's insecurities and maybe...a real _kiss_.

 

Even though Jooheon is just too cute when he sleeps and Minhyuk doesn't really want to bother him, he's actually even cuter when he's awake. That's why Minhyuk gets up from the cold floor, carefully shoves the blanket aside that used to cover Jooheon's naked chest and lifts one leg over him to sit directly on his bare thighs which are one of his favorite parts of Jooheon's body. But even now the younger seems completely unbothered. If he would just pretend to sleep then he's literally _calling_ to be teased right now – an opportunity Minhyuk for sure does not want to miss.

 

That's why he decides to glide himself along his thighs until he reaches Jooheon's hips, slowly moving back and forth. But before he could even notice the growing bulge under his own (which signafies him Jooheon is indeed awake!), the younger suddenly smacks Minhyuk's ass without any warning leaving a burning red mark. It was so sudden that all Minhyuk can do is letting out a high-pitched scream like a little girl that just saw a spider. He quickly covers his mouth in shock hoping Kihyun and Changkyun haven't been waken from the sudden noise.

 

“You asshole! Since when are you awake???”, he whispers harshly and slightly upset while playfully hitting Jooheon's tummy multiple times.

“Since you decided to stare at me like an idiot.”

“How did you know???”, he asks still clearly surprised and it seems like he forgot about what happened earlier – or maybe he _wanted_ to forget.

"What else would you still do here?"

 

And for once even Minhyuk – who's normally way too talkative and comments on literally _everything_ \- doesn't know what to say anymore because Jooheon definitely has a point here; he just knows him too damn well. And he's probably the only one who knows him _that_ well because even though Minhyuk might be a very outgoing and open-minded person, he's nowhere near predictable – full of surprises and _secrets_ that still need to be discovered; whereas he himself is normally the one who can read people like an open book – just like he reads Jooheon. He knows every little piece of him: How to upset him, how to distract him, how to get his attention, how to cheer him up, how to praise him, how to make him feel _loved_.

 

„Play with me, Baby~“, he pouts while putting both of his hands on Jooheon's chest. It's the way Minhyuk talks to him, the way he touches him - most of the time it doesn't even need to be sexual – just the way he _cares_ for him makes Jooheon feel so special and indeed _loved_. He slowly opens his eyes and what he sees is beyond pureness: Barefaced Minhyuk sitting on his lap, tilting his head slightly waiting for a response while his blonde messy hair falls into his deep sparkly eyes; his perfect profile kissed by the moonlight that's been dimmed by the curtains. He seems so unreal, so majestic, so _pure-_

 

Minhyuk looks amazing all dressed up with styled hair and heavy make-up that flatters his facial features making him look like a real-life anime character but he's by far the most beautiful without all this. Still lost in his thoughts Jooheon manages to lift himself up so they could face each other; Minhyuk still in his lap.

 

Jooheon takes some time to get at least halfly awaken to give the waiting puppy a tired response: „H-Hyung...you know Kihyun says you shouldn't be infront of the computer anymore, especially not this late“, he complains with a serious yet caring look on his face while Minhyuk doesn't really seem to listen as he's patting Jooheon's hair again - completely in his own little world.

 

„That's not what I meant, Honey~“, he sassily replies, arms now around his neck while looking right up into his eyes, gazing deeply at him yet in the most innocent way possible. Jooheon immediatly starts to blush and barely believes his own ears because he clearly didn't see something like that coming – but what else to expect from Minhyuk?

 

„Hyung~~ I'm so tired, I just want to sleep...“

„But you're hard~“, Minhyuk teasingly says.

„Yeah, it's because of you!“

„Hmmmm~ I know.“

„Gosh...you're driving me crazy“, he says while putting his hands around Minhyuk's tiny waist; he doesn't even plan on arguing with him because he knows Minhyuk won't let him sleep anyways.

 

„Hmm~ You can't sleep with _that~“_

„Min...t-they might hear us...“ is the only thing his mouth can form despite the chaos in his head _and_ his pants the older just created.

„Do you want me to leave then?“, Minhyuk smirks because he already knows the answer.

„No.“ Jooheon cuckles, dimples showing – so deep the blonde thinks he could drown in them - and shyly looks to the side, trying to hide his even deeper getting blush – but _of course_ Minhyuk notices.

 

To get his attention back, Minhyuk lets one hand run through Jooheon's hair until he reaches his ear; rubbing it between his long fingers while its owner closes his eyes in pleasure, leaning into the touch, letting out soft but barely audible moans. Jooheon has never been a loud moaner like Minhyuk but when he's near his release he for sure can get quite noisy - which of course turns into another challenge for the blonde.

 

„Baby, you're so soft~“ His other hand travels down his sensitive torso – starting from his neck to his shoulders over his chest down the sides of his waist; eyes following his own hand whereas Jooheon has his eyes now focussed on Minhyuk's – it's like he's drowning in those eyes and he's forgotten how to swim, reading all the dirty things Minhyuk wants to do with him right off his soul; thoughts that tighten his pants even more underneath the older.

 

Minhyuk has always been touchy with every member but when he is around Jooheon, there is something so magical between them; an undescribably tension surrounding them; eyes and touches filled with nothing more but lust without saying anything; both too afraid to confess (at least while the other is awake) - but they don't need to say anything because they already _know_.

 

And then Minhyuk looks directly into Jooheon’s eyes while pulling him impossibly close to connect both their foreheads as well as their breaths. He’s always like that, so close it takes Jooheon’s breath away. The way Minhyuk touches his hips, the way he grabs his neck, the way his hard dick feels on his thighs and the way Jooheon's body reacts to it makes the whole situation so _intense._

 

“I want to feel your hands on me...“, Minhyuk says while touching Jooheon's cupid's bow, „...and your lips against mine – Baby, I want to taste you so badly~”, he seductively whispers so quietly, making sure that _only_ Jooheon hears it - that it's only meant for _him_. His voice is so raspy yet so calm, it not only gives Jooheon goosebumps but also takes all of his words away, leaving him speechless.

 

But in this moment he doesn't need to say a single word; his look alone assures Minhyuk to take the next step: He cups Jooheon's cheeks with both of his hands and just takes a moment to simply glare at him – the way his eyes darken is so sensual, filled with so much love, so much _fire;_ he can literally feel the heat rising up deep down in the middle of his body reaching right up into his cheeks. Those few seconds truly feel like slow motion or like a pause button in a _game_ someone just pressed to enjoy this moment of pure admiration _forever_. „Jooheonnie~ You're so stunning, I can't take my eyes off you~“

 

Whereas the next moment feels like a complete rush as if someone just pressed 'play' again and exaggeratedly multiplied the speed: Before Jooheon could even realize _what's happening right now or what might happen next,_ he feels Minhyuk's soft lips on his own; as if it is the most natural thing ever, as if it is _meant_ to be. And suddenly Jooheon wanted nothing else more in his life right now than Minhyuk - he doesn't care anymore what's supposed to be right or wrong, what their company warned them of, what they weren't allowed to do – all he cares about is how fucking good this feels, _Minhyuk_ feels. He just can't help himself; it feels so right like it should have been like this since forever.

 

Though Jooheon might act and look super cute and squishy, he has this burning fire in him that's only visible when he's on stage – and around Minhyuk; he just has this stunning duality the older has never seen in someone else before. Same goes with Minhyuk: As playful and childish he can be in one situation, as serious and hot he can get in the other. And that's exactly what makes them so similar yet so different; but that's them, that's how they work.

 

Suddenly Jooheon starts to break the kiss, letting Minhyuk feel his dimples underneath his fingertips. He wants them to be there forever; he wants Jooheon's smile to be there forever – he wants _him_ to be there forever. „I love you, too, Hyung“, Jooheon says before instantly clashing their lips together again.

 

If he had known kissing Minhyuk feels like _this,_ he would have kissed him the first time he saw him. But that more or less unknown desire is exactly what makes the kiss so special and _addicting_ \- a different kind of addiction not only Minhyuk could get used to.

If he had known kissing Minhyuk feels like _this,_ he would have turned gay the first time he saw him. Jooheon knows he's straight; he has never really felt sexual attraction towards men but there's something so fucking attracting about Minhyuk - you just _have_ to be gay for him.

 

Jooheon's lips are already so – perfectly shaped with the perfect amount of softness and the most perfect shade of pink – _perfect_. So perfect, all Minhyuk can do is desperately licking across them; feeling his tongue gliding easily over the already wet skin. And at this point neither of them know who is teasing who: Is it Minhyuk who let's Jooheon wait instead of kissing him again? Or is it Jooheon who just lets it happen without going any further? But in this moment nothing matters anymore; they doesn't care _what's happening right now or what might happen next_ because in this moment everything is _perfect._ They don't need to rush – _love_ is one of these things that have such _power;_ making it feel like time literally stands still.

 

But luckily not forever: Jooheon parts his already swollen lips a bit, finally giving Minhyuk permission to enter. And the older doesn't even hesitate for a second: He slips his tongue right into Jooheon's mouth - but with such _gentleness._ You can feel how desperate he is, how long he's been wanting to do exactly _this_ – but even though, he's so _gentle._ Why is he like that? Always so passionate – with him everything was so easy, so carefree; spending time with him feels like falling and never hitting the ground – it is _endlessly_ beautiful.

 

And the more seconds pass the wilder and deeper the kiss and the glossier and redder their lips get. They let their tongues intertwine – tasting all the different flavours floating in between while Jooheon's natural taste of sweetness mixes with Minhyuk's taste of fresh strawberries and sparkly alcohol. A mixture so _deadly -_ Minhyuk can't even tell anymore what makes him more drunk: The soft taste of alcohol, his insomnia or _Jooheon._

 

And maybe – just _maybe_ – Jooheon is really the answer; maybe Jooheon combines all of that; maybe _Jooheon_ is his alcohol, maybe _Jooheon_ is the reason for his insomnia. „Wow~ you really taste as sweet as honey“, Minhyuk breathes against his lips.

 

But Minhyuk wants more, he _always_ wants more. And for his own luck he has this charms that let him get all these things; he has this little something _nobody_ could ever reject - and why should someone? „God, you're so gorgeous~“, he bites his bottom lip after catching another breath.

 

Right after they continued to kiss, Minhyuk presses his body against Jooheon's without dividing their lips just a bit - at this point the younger doesn't even know if it is his devotion to Minhyuk or simply gravity that pulls him down. The blonde is now on top of him, just like in the beginning; he has _control_ , just like always.

 

Without breaking the kiss Minhyuk lifts one leg to place it right between Jooheon's thighs rubbing it against his hardening dick. „Mhhhh~ We should do that more often~“ His lips are now travelling down over Jooheon's cheek, along his jawline, nibbling on his earlobe, caressing the side of his neck. He can feel the younger's blood rushing through his veins right down to where his knee rests. He plants a few hickeys on his soft skin; under his jaw, on his neck, on top of his collarbone – that's what Minhyuk wanted all along: Showing his love for Jooheon without worrying _what's happening right now or what might happen next._ It's not like he never does it but right now it's different, it's _sexual;_ not only in Minhyuk's eyes but also in Jooheon's and they like it – _a lot_.

 

They're just soft touches but Jooheon's sensitive body reacts so beautifully to it; it makes him so vulnerable – but in a positive way: Minhyuk feels the urge to take care of him, to _protect_ him. He starts touching him, _feeling_ him - the things Minhyuk can do with his hands are undescribable; those small actions like gently stroking his whole body - barely touching his skin - or slightly pulling his hair drive Jooheon wild. He has always loved his pretty hands but he loves them even more on _him_ and luckily Minhyuk isn't the best at keeping them to himself.

 

Jooheon can't even imagine how it would feel like if they did _more;_ he's already so into it and it's so fucking _erotic_ \- watching him get like this. The cute moans dripping from his mouth like honey are the most beautiful melody Minhyuk has ever heard and he doesn't want it to stop – _ever_. „I want you to fuck me“, Minhyuk says while pulling his knee away from Jooheon – teasing him in the worst way possible.

 

Jooheon's mind runs wild at the imagination alone but he knows they can't, he knows it would be _too_ much; he wants it – _so badly_ – but he knows they can't _–_ at least not here, not now, not when Kihyun and Changkyun are in the same room with them. And even if they wouldn't wake up (which is nearly impossible when Minhyuk is involved), they just _can't._

 

„Just stay with me tonight“, Jooheon whispers while softly running his fingers through Minhyuk's blonde hair.

„Mhhh...“, the older mumbles tiredly against the soft skin of Jooheon's neck, creating a vibration that lightens up tiny sparks in his heart again. Minhyuk knows it himself but he wouldn't be Minhyuk if he wouldn't at least _try._

 

Minutes pass - maybe even half an hour or an hour – and they're still in the same position; all cuddled up, Minhyuk on top of him, between Jooheon's legs, head buried in the crook of his neck. But this isn't the only thing that's different from every other night: Tonight Minhyuk is the one who fell asleep first and Jooheon is the one who still _can't_ – there is someone on his mind _and_ his body; someone who's worth it staying awake, someone who's better than a _dream._ Without expecting an answer he calmly whispers into Minhyuk's hair:

 

„Where did you're addiction go all of a sudden? I thought you rather spend your nights-“

He surprisingly gets cut by Minhyuk: „What do you mean? My addiction never left. It's right here.“

 

 

 

_Do you call it an addiction if you can't stop thinking about something and wanting it in your life in every free minute?_

Well...Minhyuk does. For him it's everything he ever wanted.

 

 

 

 

- • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • -

 

 

 

__

_„All the times you went into the living room,_

_I wanted you to go into my bed instead._

_All the times you started to play,_

_I wanted you to play with me instead._

_Baby, all the times you couldn't sleep, I couldn't sleep either._

_Maybe you weren't the only one with an...-_

_...addiction.“  
_

-Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy person with good taste in ships uwu
> 
> This is my first fanfiction ever so please have mercy haha ik it's really cheesy and bad and not very detailled...but it's Joohyuk so that makes up for it lmao  
> And I actually wanted to write smut but I realized that I'm really really bad at it, that's also why the ending is so weird :,)  
> Please note that English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes or confusions.  
> I'm also sorry if there are some sentences similar to ones in other fanfics, sometimes i can't tell if it was my own creativity or if some things just got stuck in my head ;-;  
> Hope u enjoyed it anyways c:
> 
> Let's be friends on Twitter: @joohyukforever


End file.
